


Sleep Paralysis to Sweet Dreams

by SewberGamzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon Grand Highblood, Demon Pact, Demons, Demonstuck, F/M, Fingering, Mind fuckery, NSFW, Nightmares, Pleading, Threats, dreamscape, sleep paralysis, sleeping disorders, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewberGamzee/pseuds/SewberGamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excitement always makes it hard to sleep and with the hassle of moving into a new apartment nobody would blame you if you got a little less shut eye than usual, especially when there are no other renters on this floor. It seems that everyone who has moved to this floor experiences occurrences of unexplained nightmares, this isn't really a problem for you though, because you have had nightmares for as long as you could remember. Two nightmares might even cancel each other out... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis to Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVampireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireRose/gifts).



“Nightmares?” You repeated back to the woman showing you the apartment. “Nobody was murdered in here or anything?” The laugh was harsh, seeming to cut into your brain with shrill squawking and you fought the urge to wince at the sharpness. In a word it was unpleasant.  
  
“No.” She shook her head. “Nobody has died here; they just seem to have… nightmares. But I have stayed on this floor several times and haven’t experienced anything like they describe.” You scanned over her face, looking for any signs of lying and found none. Hesitant to take her words at face value, she was looking to seal you in a two year lease, after all; you opened your mouth—eager to ask follow up questions. She cut you off with a sugared smile that left you feeling a bit sick in its presence. “If you do not like this floor we do have other room available both below and above for just a tiny amount more.”  
  
“Oh?” You gave a light grin. That was good news! You would be willing to put down an additional fifty a month if it meant getting any kind of goodnight sleep. Well… a _better_ night sleep.

“Only two hundred more, but they do have a little more square footage.” You bit your bottom lip at that, it was way out of your budget.  
  
“I’m going to be honest with you.” The smile was gone from her face, eyes catching your hesitation. “I can push for the furniture to be here, work out a deal with the company—honestly they’ll be happy that someone is renting on this floor. You’ll have the whole floor to yourself and I can even bump you to the one with the double closet if you like for the same price. You really aren’t going to find a better apartment in your price range in this neighborhood. I can give you the number of a few places downtown that might be able to work something out with you but with you being a student…”

 

* * *

 

  
“New to the building?” The woman was in her mid-thirties, her son bouncing on his heels as he drove the toy car along the railing along the edge of the elevator. You returned the kind, though forced, smile. 

“Yeah, just moving in.” You motioned to the box in your hands.  
  
“It’s a great place, good schools too—if you have kids.”  
  
“No, just me.” You answered politely, the conversation forced along as the elevator clicked and rose with every floor. You nodded with every question asked, hoping to end the exchange fairly quickly. It wasn’t that she was unpleasant, you were just eager to drop the last box and be officially moved in. The door opened with a light ding three floors below yours.  
  
“Well, it was nice meeting you.” You nodded back as the doors closed. With a soft sigh you leaned into the elevator wall and closed your eyes for a moment, letting the coolness of the paneling wash over you. It had already been a long day and there was still so much to do.

 _“Getting nice and comfortable?”_ A hand brushed against your waist and your eyes instantly flew open. Jumping away from the touch, you dropped the box of (thankfully) unbreakable books, scattering them to the ground and through the open elevator doors. Your heart picked up speed as you feverishly looked around your surroundings. Alone. You were alone in the elevator.

Trying to slow your heart rate, you barely registered the dinging of the door in an attempt to close only to hit a few books in the way. With a sharp curse you pushed the books out of the elevator and onto the empty floor and you followed out, gathering them back into the box. You were jumpy, it was perfectly explainable. The apartment manager had gotten in your head with the talk of nightmares.

You groaned, too lazy to actually pick up the last box, you opted to kick it through the door. Within your price range you got everything you wanted. Granted you had to pay for your own internet and heating, but you could actually afford it with what you were spending on rent! You couldn’t help but manage a soft grin as you looked around the apartment scattered with boxes and bags.

Plugging in your sound system first you flipped on your favorite playlist before starting to unpack. First things first; a few items for the bathroom, your bedding, and a handful of other personal items. A few hours ticked by and slowly you had managed to pile all of your boxes according the room they belonged in. Ordering a bit of Chinese food, you hopped on the couch, surfing through the channels that were already hooked up. You figured once you were done you could finish unpacking your bedroom and by then it would be well the evening.  
  
The plan didn’t go quite as you had hoped. It didn’t take long for you to be laying on the couch, body slung across the entire length as you comfortably stretched out. Too comfortable and too full to care, you didn’t notice the lights slowly dim or your music getting quieter and quieter until it was completely silent aside from the television set. You were at least still awake enough to set the container of food on the ground before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

You could hear the laughter and followed it, chasing it through the darkness. Unable to see, unable to feel, only weightlessly running. You didn’t get tired, didn’t want to stop, just kept racing towards the growing chuckle. You were finally so close it seemed to be coming from all around you but still you saw nothing, no light, no forms, just the same darkness.  
  
“Hello?” You found your voice, calling into the void. The second your voice broke through the laughter stopped. “…Hello?” Less sure, less calm. You moved to speak again only to jump forward; something sharp, rough, and familiar brushing across your lower back. The chuckle was back and closer. You stumbled in the darkness, attempting to get away from whatever it was that had touched you.  
  
“Was wonderin’ how long it would take you to show up, motherfucker. Surprised it didn’t take you very long.” The voice echoed, almost coming from inside your own head as you tripped and scuttled blindly. “Usually take ‘em a few days to even be able to feel me. But here you are, already seeking me out and all I motherfuckin’ did was give you one little touch. Makes you seem pretty fuckin’ eager for someone who’s trying to run away.” You collided with something, but by the time you looked up there was nothing.  
  
“W-Who are you? What do you want?” Your mind drifted to how similar you sounded to the victim in a horror movie plot.  
  
“Hn.” It was an amused kind of noise, different from the dark laughter that had previously filled the air. “What do I want?” It was mocking you, almost mimicking your voice perfectly. It was quiet, deadly quiet. You couldn’t even hear your own heart—it was like time had completely stopped as you waited for the answer you most assuredly didn’t really want to hear. You chose a direction, praying it was the one you had started from and began running. Heavy footsteps rang in chorus with your own, every step you’d make it would make. You stopped and it stopped. Terror that had slowly been building up now coursed through your veins, leaving tremors in their wake. They were so close now and your body wouldn’t stop shaking.  
  
“What I want, gotta say, ain’t been asked that before.” You had no idea if it was taunting you or not. Though you were unable to stop the trembling, you couldn’t run anymore when you felt breath on your neck. It should have been that close! Something held you in place, maybe the creatures arm, but you were far too frightened to move. Something wet danced across your skin, brushing up and down your neck and leaving a cool trail as it passed. “I want to hear you. Ain’t get to hear many motherfuckers shoutin’ out at me.” You assumed it had claws as sharp points brushed over your side where it held you. “Why don’t you give me a yell, sis.”  
  
“A-A yell?” The puffs of air winding into the laugh flitted across your neck. You could feel it pushing at your pants, sending them lower and lower until they were around your knees. Your voice was failing, your mind couldn’t keep up. You had nightmares sure, you had them all the time but not like this. They were always terrifying but this… this almost felt… You swallowed dryly again, almost unable to breath regularly.  
  
“Go ahead and say my name, I wanna see how it tastes on your lips. Maybe if I like it well enough, I’ll let you go.” It was lying. You knew that and didn’t even have to see it, but you really had no choice in the matter. Growing impatient with your silence, the hand moved down to brush the inside of your thigh; dragging claws along it just light enough to preserve your skin. If you were to twitch or try to close your legs, you couldn’t be so lucky. The way his fingers teased and toyed with your skin made you want nothing more than to close your legs, every light touch sent little shocks of pleasure across your body. Chewing on your bottom lip you opened your mouth again only to swallow air before words finally came out.

“And if you don’t?” The clawed digits danced up closer and closer towards your growing arousal. You found your body starting to shiver for a different reason as it brushed across your lower lips, gently playing with your heat. You pushed back into his chest, trying to escape the unwanted pleasure and earning a slight growl along with a few deep claw-shaped points. Blending in with the whine of pain was a deep moan, the creature--the demon--drank in your sound before answering.  
  
“I’ll be takin’ my pleasures from you one way or another. I’m not about to let something as fine as you just stroll the fuck off.” Toying with your wet folds through the fabric he pressed in, rubbing circles and making your already trembling knees start to waver. Every brush over your clit made your resolve vanish, every light pinch and pull made the tips of your toes start to curl. The moan forming in your throat was set to escape at any moment, instead you forced out a plea. It first came across as a whiny need, but you pushed everything you had into changing it.  
  
“P-Please, I—“ The creature moved rougher, deeper and harder circle that made you start to squirm regardless of its haphazardly placed claws. Your breath hitched, finally kicking into movement and you gripped at the arm holding you. You were seeking something to ground you, something to stop the pleasure from spilling out of your mouth and to stop your body from grinding back onto his hand.   
  
“We ain’t about to have none of that. Unless the rest of that sentence is you begging me to fill your warm motherfuckin’ nook but to the brim to my bulge, you can save that breath for moanin’ or screamin’. Which is it gonna be?” Something wiggled against you, driving against your nearly naked ass and seeking to push itself deep into your core. You bit your lip, nearly drawing blood as you shook your head furiously, desperate to put up as much fight as you could muster. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. _Why did it feel so good_? Your hips twitched under the heavy assault of his fingers, constantly dipping the fabric closer to your dripping warmth before swirling it back around. Every touch made you want to scream and buck into him, every _unwanted sinful touch_ brought so much unwanted pleasure to you it was nearly unbearable.   
  
“Don’t try to be all motherfuckin’ coy. I can feel how wet you are, how much you need this. Your body’s fighting to hold back those moans and you know it would be so motherfuckin’ easy to just give in. So just fuckin’ do it. Let me take you.” His lips pressed against your neck, sharp fangs slipping against your skin, ready to break skin at the earliest opportunity. “Let me mark you, let me have my way with your wicked, filthy body and you’ll enjoy a high like you’ve never fuckin’ felt. Somethin’ no mortal could do for you. Just say it.”  
  
“What is your n-name?” The wet appendage stopped its movements at the base of your ear and you felt the sharp teeth nip at your earlobe. A large finger passed around the fabric and into your slick folds he whispered it to you like a well-kept secret.

 

Your eyes flew open and you tipped over your own body to find yourself face down on the floor—cold Chinese food sticking to the front of your neck and shirt. It took a moment for you to take in your surroundings.  
  
“Eeeeewwwwwwwwwww! Ew!” You stood up, lights on full blast and your music still blaring in your ears. With every second more and more of the dream slipped from your mind and by the time you had tossed the old, and now squished, food in the trash bin you didn’t remember any of it. Well, you remembered one thing. An odd thing to remember and it seemed important. Furrowing your brow you wrote it on a sticky note after fumbling to find a pen, nearly knocking your bottle of sleeping pills to the ground in all the chaos. Peeling it off and practically slamming at eye level, you stared. It meant something, you knew that… but what? With a discontent sigh you shook your head, walking away to go shower the sweet and sour sauce from your skin.  
  
Sloppily smacked near the handle of the refrigerator was the sticky note:  
**_Grand Highblood_**.


End file.
